


Horror Marathon

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: nanthebookworm on tumblr requested: “Want to have a horror movie marathon with me?”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Kudos: 26





	Horror Marathon

When they first reconnected a few weeks back, Blaine had no intention of dating anyone, let alone Sebastian Smythe. Blaine was still fresh out of his break up with Kurt, the wound still a little sore, and the sight of the other boy occasionally served to stir up the guilt in Blaine’s stomach. He had cheated, not with Sebastian, but there was a time not too long ago that the thought had crossed his mind.

But while being with Sebastian sometimes made him feel worse, it more often made him feel better. The taller boy was never slow to put a smile on Blaine’s face, surprising him with coffee after class or telling the most ridiculous jokes that sent Blaine into fits of giggles. It didn’t take long for the feelings he harbored for the other boy a year before to reemerge, but this time there was no Kurt in the mix.

He’s walking in stride with Sebastian one afternoon, the two boys heading to Warblers practice, when he finally takes a chance, “Want to have a horror movie marathon with me?”

Sebastian turns to him, face a picture of equal parts surprise and confusion, “Don’t you hate horror movies?” In fact, Blaine does hate them, but it’s nearly Halloween, so he figures it’s a fitting idea, plus it’ll give him an excuse to hide his eyes in the crook of Sebastian’s arm.

“Are you kidding, I love a good horror fest!” Blaine says with an enthusiastic, yet unconvincing smile.

Sebastian laughs before, “You said the other day that you cried watching _Gremlins_ , and like,…it’s _Gremlins_.” He makes a face that essentially says “ _duh_ ,” making Blaine roll his eyes.

“I don’t hate them—” He starts, Sebastian raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “I just don’t like watching them alone. And I know you like them, so…”

Sebastian’s shit-eating grin takes over his face, as they walk through the doors of the senior commons, it’s still early, so only a few warblers are present. “Wait, so are you asking me to watch horror movies _as a date_ , Anderson?” He asks with a laugh.

Blaine blushes, the sound of one of their classmates yelling, “get it, Blaine!” making him turn pinker, “Um, let’s just forget about it, okay?” Blaine sighs, adjusting the strap of his satchel, “You’re right, I don’t like horror movies, so don’t worry about it.” Blaine starts to walk away, deciding to sit as far away from Sebastian as possible during rehearsal, when a hand catches his arm.

“I didn’t say no, did I?” Sebastian asks, his gaze has turned soft, no teasing or malice to be seen. “I’ve been waiting for you to date me for over a year, B.” Sebastian chuckles, “Just never imagined our first one would be watching Jack Nicholson chase his wife with an ax.”

Blaine laughs at that, because maybe his idea for a first date had been a little silly, but here they are, “So, you’re in? Tomorrow at my house?”

“Definitely.” Sebastian smiles, “I’ll happily be your shoulder to cry on when the serial killer knifes down the prom queen.” Sebastian adds with a wink.


End file.
